mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nowy początek (kampania H3)
Gem przybywa z Enroth wkrótce po zakończeniu Wojny o Sukcesję. Najpierw pomaga jednostkom z miasta Clovergreen, a potem adeptowi magii w walce z nekromantami z Deyji. Misja pierwsza: Oczyścić granice Poziom trudności: Wysoki (130%) Plik:Gem 1.jpg Warunki Gem musi pokonać wszystkich wrogów, nie przygrywając przy tym ani jednej bitwy. Nie może przekroczyć 10 poziomu, ale zdobyte doświadczenie, umiejętności i zaklęcia będzie mogła wykorzystać w następnym scenariuszu Opis Trudno uwierzyć, że już tyle lat minęło od pokonania Archibalda i sprzymierzonych z nim nekromantów oraz zakończenia Wojny o Sukcesję. Od tamtych czasów moje życie jest koszmarem, pełnym potępionych duchów z całego Enroth. Mam tylko nadzieję, że moja dawna nauczycielka, Amanda miała rację. Mam nadzieję, że podróż do Antagarichu uciszy duchy wojny. Zgadzasz się przejąć dowództwo w mieście Clovergreen i oczyścić tę stronę granicy z nieumarłych najeźdźców. Gem przybyła na Antagarich z Enroth niedawno. Przed ośmiu miesiącami jej instruktorka Amanda powiedziała jej o ciekawym wynalazku - namiocie medyka, który umożliwia leczenie jednostek na polu bitwy. Zainteresowana tym czarodziejka ruszyła przez morze. Udało się jej zakupić jeden z nich w mieście Clovergreen położonym na terenach pomiędzy Erathią, AvLee i Deyją. Tamtejszy burmistrz dowiedziawszy się o jej wojskowej przeszłości ustanowił ją przywódcą tutejszych oddziałów w walce z nekromantami. Gem będzie musiała poznać możliwości nowego dla niej miasta, jakim jest Bastion i wykorzystać je do zatrzymania nekromanckich żniw. Podpowiedź Staraj się jak najszybciej zająć dwa pobliskie Bastiony - gracz komputerowy nie będzie wtedy w stanie wytrzymać wyścigu zbrojeń. Misja druga: Szukając amuletu Poziom trudności: Wysoki (130%) Plik:Gem 2.jpg Warunki Gem musi zdobyć Amulet Grabarza, nie przegrywając przy tym żadnej bitwy. Bohaterowie nie mogą awansować powyżej 15 poziomu, ale Gem i Clancy zachowają zdobyte doświadczenie, umiejętności i zaklęcia w następnym scenariuszu. Opis Spotkałam czarodzieja imieniem Sandro, który prowadzi badania związane ze zwalczaniem nekromancji. Pracuje nad stworzeniem magicznego amuletu, który utrzyma umarłych w ryzach, i chce zapłacić mi olbrzymią sumę w złocie za odnalezienie potrzebnych mu elementów. Uważa mnie chyba za jakąś najemniczkę. Zgadzasz się pomóc adeptowi magii o imieniu Sandro. Jego pan, Ethric, potrzebuje Amuletu Grabarza, aby kontynuować badania nad walką z nekromancją. Ethric jest tylko badaczem, a Sandro też brak odpowiedniego doświadczenia, by samemu zdobyć amulet. Spotkawszy Sandro Gem decyduje się na podjęcie z nim współpracy. Jej celem jest walka z nekromancją. Gem otrzymuje zlecenie na zdobycie amuletu grabarza. W misji tej będzie jej pomagał Clancy, który specjalizuje się w dowodzeniu jednorożcami. Jego pan - Lord Fayette chwilowo nie ma dla niego żadnych zleceń, więc ten Łowca zdecydował się wziąć udział w poszukiwaniach. Oboje muszą podjąć się niełatwej próby odnalezienia amuletu. Z pewnością nie pomogą im w tym deyjańscy nekromanci, a niewiadoma jest postawa Erathian, których Zamki również stoją w tej okolicy. Podpowiedź Poszukiwany artefakt jest pilnowany przez upiorne smoki na północ od właściwego teatru działań. By się tam dostać trzeba uprzednio odwiedzić czerwony namiot klucznika. Misja trzecia: Odzyskanie kaptura Poziom trudności: Wysoki (130%) Plik:Gem 3.jpg Warunki Musisz dostarczyć Kaptur Wampira do miasta Leafhall. Gem i Clancy nie mogą przegrać żadnej bitwy ani zgubić kaptura. Bohaterowie nie mogą awansować powyżej 20 poziomu, ale zdobyte doświadczenie, umiejętności i zaklęcia posłużą im w następnym scenariuszu. Opis Gdy przyniosłam Sandro amulet grabarza, dowiedziałam się, że najął też innego barbarzyńcę, Tereka, aby odszukał inny artefakt, kaptur wampira. Jednak Tarek od długiego czasu nie daje znaku życia i Sandro bardzo się o niego niepokoi. Osobiście przypuszczam, że Tarek dostał się w ręce bandytów, którzy przetrzymują go dla okupu w podziemnym więzieniu, w pobliżu granicy z Deyją. Terek, agent Sandro, zdołał wykraść kaptur wampira. Niestety, gdy wędrował przez przygraniczne ziemie, schwytali go bandyci. Musisz uwolnić Tereka i odzyskać kaptur. Kolejnym artefaktem, jaki Gem musi odnaleźć jest kaptur wampira. Sandro wysłał już na te ziemie swojego człowieka, któremu udało się nawet zdobyć artefakt, lecz został on schwytany przez zbójców. Zadaniem Gem będzie odnalezienie go i przetransportowanie kaptura do miasta Leafhall. Nie będzie to łatwe zadanie, bowiem oprócz bandytów na tym obszarze żyją i co gorsza stale powiększają swoją armię nekromanci. Na szczęście w tej trudnej misji będzie czarodziejkę wspierał wierny Clancy. Podpowiedź Terek jest przetrzymywany w podziemnym więzieniu w centralnej części mapy. By go uwolnić trzeba najpierw odwiedzić zielony namiot klucznika, a potem zapłacić 40 000 złota w charakterze okupu. Miasto Leafhall leży w północno-zachodniej części mapy. Misja czwarta: Wyprawa po buty Poziom trudności: Bardzo wysoki (170%) Plik:Gem 4.jpg Warunki Aby wygrać kampanię, musisz dostarczyć Buty Trupa do miasta, z którego startuje Gem. Jeśli Gem lub Clancy przegrają bitwę lub zgubią buty - przegrasz. Bohaterowie nie mogą awansować powyżej 25 poziomu, ale Gem będzie korzystać ze zdobytego doświadczenia, umiejętności i zaklęć w następnej kampanii. Opis ''Rozpoczęłam poszukiwanie ostatniego artefaktu, którego potrzebuje Sandro - butów trupa. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych artefaktów, mogą one znajdować się w samej Deyji, gdyż granice tego państwa wciąż są płynne. Jedno jest pewne: w okolicy kręci się kilku strażników granic Deyji i na pewno nie będą zachwyceni moim przybyciem. Zapowiada się ciężka walka, ale jest i o co walczyć. Nic wartościowego nie przychodzi bez walki. '' Ostatni przedmiot jaki Gem musi zdobyć dla nauczyciela Sandro, Ethrica, jest bardzo blisko granicy z Deyją, a być może nawet na terenie Deyji. Lordowie pogranicza Deyji nie będą uszczęśliwieni wizytą Gem. Lord Fayette zaproponował Gem służbę w avleńskiej armii. Zgodziła się, lecz służbę rozpocznie dopiero po zdobyciu wszystkich artefaktów dla Sandro. Ostatnim z nich są buty trupa ukryte gdzieś na terenie Deyji. Tym razem Gem i Clancy nie unikną walki z regularnymi siłami tego kraju. Granice są dobrze strzeżone, a lordowie pogranicza zawsze gotowi do wojny. Do tego jeszcze artefakt jest bardzo dobrze ukryty i chroniony magicznymi barierami. Podpowiedź Poszukiwany artefakt znajduje się w prawym dolnym rogu mapy, gdzie można się dostać za pomocą monolitów przejścia. By do niego dotrzeć trzeba odwiedzić aż trzy namioty klucznika i zdobyć sandały świętego. Te można zdobyć, gdy przybędzie się do chaty proroka z oddziałem dwudziestu pięciu upiornych smoków. en:New Beginning ru:Новое начало Kategoria:Kampanie w Heroes of Might and Magic III